Dingo Brassfang
The most recent member of the Fang warband, Dingo is a hardened soldier originating from Blood Legion. Appearance Dingo Brassfang towers over even most charr - broad as well as tall, with thick muscles rippling beneath his speckled, sable pelt. Both of his eyes are brown, although different shades - his left eye dark brown, right amber. His facial features are so sharp as to be called 'chiseled', accented by hooked horns along his forehead and cheekbones and a roman nose. Long, ridged horns sweep back from his cheeks and the top of his skull. His mane is a bright coppery-orange, and worn fairly short and roughly claw-combed in an attempt to tame the loose curls. His tail tuft is similarly copper and curly. A number of piercings adorn his body; the most obvious of which are a nosering and one in each ear. Dingo has a small scar on his right cheek, visible through the short fur, as well as extensive scarring on his right arm & side that leaves his fur patchy. His namesake is obvious; both upper canines have been replaced with metal teeth. He wears full plate armour with a rockdog motif into battle, enameled in glossy blue and black, and adorns his face with black warpaint. He keeps the tips of his claws filed down to blunt points. Personality On a good day, Dingo is standoffish and curt. He's strong, quick and unpredictable; likely to snap at anyone that approaches him and isn't above taking a swing at a person if he feels particularly annoyed. He knows he outsizes nearly all charr, and he's not above using his sheer size to intimidate, although he chooses his fights carefully. He doesn't hesitate to back up any threats he makes, however, and he'll give as good as he gets in a fight. Due to his aggro, Dingo doesn't get along with others very easily, and he has very few friends. This seems to suit him just fine, as he doesn't seek out social company. He has short patience in particular with cubs and humans, although even Dingo won't lash out at a cub. He's capable of reining in his violent attitude when he has a task to focus on, which allows him to cooperate with 'bandmates when they're on a job. * Likes: dogs, alone time * Dislikes: talkative people, stickybeaks, fire elementals Background Originally known as Glasser, he's long been a bureaucratic thorn in Blood's side. He was a gangly, awkward cub who showed early magical abilities, and as such became a favourite target of a bully in his fahrar known as Narky. One day enough became enough and Glasser lashed out; earning his name as he maimed Narky with a broken bottle. After Narky died from complications relating to his wound, Glasser was shuffled off to another fahrar. He learned to suppress his magical skills, whilst rumours that he'd murdered Narky spread. His second fahrar would go on to form the Brass warband; a fierce Blood 'band of bloodthirsty frontline tankers, led by Kamaz Brassclank. Although they were often seen bickering, Kamaz and Glasser were rarely seen apart even outside of battle, where Glasser always ran gunner for Kamaz's tank. An ill-fated recon run in Flame territory resulted in the Brass' forces split up in a skirmish; by the time the rest of the Brasses caught up to Glasser and Kamaz, the tank was in flames and Kamaz dead. Any number of things could have killed Kamaz in such a accident, but Glasser was the most likely culprit, and thus he was branded a murderer and demoted to Gladium. Glasser took on the new name "Dingo," working as a mercenary and learning to harness and utilise his magic for some extra (literal) firepower for several years. During this time, he encountered the wayward sylvari Crankshaft who was lost in the Shiverpeaks. He caught the eye of the Fang warband for his prowess, and they offered him a position within their ranks. Eager to ditch the life of a Gladium - and work with a warband that accepted his magic - Dingo joined them, conveniently retaking his surname of Brassfang. Relationships Warband (current) * Gorka Venomfang - 'bandmate * Irae Sordidfang - 'bandmate Warband (former) * Kamaz Brassclank - Legionnaire * Kayle Brasszap - 'bandmate Relatives * Agnete Willbreaker - half-sister (older) * Crankshaft - mate Friends Trivia * Theme song: "80 on 80" by Doomtree * Voice Claim: Ron Perlman * Dingo and Mick Murphy are both expies of the same OC. Blood Category:Characters Category:Charr Category:Iron Legion